Mary Sue and Gary Stu Get It On
by Doctor Strangelove
Summary: Mary Sue comes to Hogwarts and falls in love, but it's not who you expect. ...Unless you read the title, 'cause then it's kinda obvious.


Mary Sue and Gary Stu Get It On

By

Doctor Strangelove

(strangelove317@hotmail.com)

A/N: For those of you who don't know Mary Sue is an absolutely perfect female character that absolutely everyone loves. Gary Stu (though he occasionally goes by different names) is the male equivalent. Go read "What Is A Mary Sue?" by H.L.B. for a good description. PWP is short for porn without plot, an NC-17 fic whose only plot is people having sex. Much like a regular porno film. I always see stories where Mary Sue falls madly in love with a canon character, or Gary Stu falls madly in love with a canon character, but I got to thinking, what if they met and fell in love with each other? That's where this story comes from. This story is also what comes for reading too many PWP's and Mary Sue parodies (which should be a fandom on its on). Enjoy!

Mary Sue brushed her long, flowing auburn hair out of her face as she walked towards the entrance to the great hall of Hogwarts. It flowed out behind her like stalks of wheat blowing in the wind, also bringing out the incredible beauty of her deep, honey-colored eyes. Yes, her eyes and hair alone were beautiful enough to rival any woman's looks. But that's not where her good fortune stopped, oh no! Mary Sue also had impeccable fashion sense. She was wearing a pair of hot, tight leather pants and a jacket to match, going perfectly with her three-inch stiletto heals. School uniforms be damned!

Yes, Mary Sue was quite ravishing and well developed for a fifteen-year-old girl, and to add to that, she had magic powers. A few days ago Mary Sue had received a letter from her grandfather Albus Dumbledore informing her that they had a made a grave error in not discovering her amazingly powerful magic abilities before and that she was to come to Hogwarts immediately! And now she was here. She made sure her clothes and hair were perfect (as if they could get out of place) and pushed open the doors to the great hall.

Normally wherever Mary Sue went she was received with great fanfare, all the boys (and a couple of the girls) flocked to her side, declaring their undying love to her, even though they'd only just met, and all the girls flocked to her side, wanting to know where she got such fabulous clothes and how she kept her hair so shiny and bouncy. But that's not what happened. Everyone in the great hall was looking in the opposite direction, crowded around someone else. This was an outrage!

_Hmm, time to unpack the big guns. _Mary Sue thought. She unzipped her jacket and threw it off to the side, revealing that she was wearing a very tight tank top that revealed her midriff and showed her breasts, which were quite shapely and large (but not _too_ large, mind you, they were the absolute perfect size and shape). This got people's attention.

"Oh, yes," Dumbledore said, noticing his granddaughter and suddenly wishing they weren't related, "This is my granddaughter, Mary Sue. She's an exchange student for America, and she's incredibly beautiful with her long, flowing hair and shapely bosom and… Ahem, I suppose we should sort you into a house, Mary Sue."

"No, that won't be necessary," she said in an all-knowing manner, "I shall be in Gryffindor!" The Gryffindor table busted into wild cheers at hearing this wonderful news. The other three tables did so as well, because they knew they had at least one class with Gryffindor, and thus, one class with Mary Sue.

As Mary Sue approached the table Harry Potter said out loud, "I'm in love with Mary Sue."

"But, Harry," his soon-to-be-ex-best-friend-because-of-a-fight-over-Mary-Sue Ron said, "You're gay. You told us while we were aboard the Hogwarts Express. You've been boinking Malfoy for two years now. Remember?"

Harry just continued to stare at Mary Sue, "I don't care."

"Ahem," a dark, mysterious, and very sexy voice stated above the murmur of the crowd. Mary Sue, who had been busy giving the Gryffindor girls fashion tips and shamelessly flirting with the Gryffindor boys at the same time, looked up in shock. At the end of the great hall opposite the entrance stood the most handsome man she had ever seen. He was tall, muscular, but not _too_ muscular like a bodybuilder, had a wonderful tan, long black hair that hung down on his shoulders, and deep, penetrating eyes that [insert name of random female character here] could get lost in forever. He was also wearing a pair of leather pants, and _only_ a pair of leather pants, that left very little to the imagination.

"Oh, of course, how could I forget?" Dumbledore chuckled to himself and turned his attention to the young man, "Before you came in, Mary Sue, we were introducing our other exchange student from America, Gary Stu."

_Other student? _Mary Sue thought to herself (well, honestly who else would she think to?) _And he's so handsome! Could I possibly have met, *gasp*, someone whose looks, beauty, and taste in clothing rival my own? It can't be!_

"Well, now Gary Stu," Dumbledore continued suddenly wish he was a couple of decades younger, and a woman, "We need to sort you into your house also."

"There will be no need for that," Gary Stu firmly stated, gazing across the hall at Mary Sue, "I shall also be in Gryffindor."

"Okay, why not," Dumbledore turned to the Sorting Hat, "Sorry, no one for you to sort this year. Better luck next year!"

"But, what about all the First Years?" The Sorting Hat inquired.

"There will be no need for that," Gary Stu said, and he turned to face the frightened and awe-inspired children. "You shall all be in Gryffindor."

"Except for you," Mary Sue, not wanting to be outdone, stood up and pointed to a rather unattractive girl, "You're much to ugly to be with us. You go to Hufflepuff."

As the poor girl burst into tears and ran from the great hall Gary Stu's attention was cast on Mary Sue. He looked at her with a longing in his eyes that he'd never cast on any woman before.

_Ha!_ Mary Sue thought _I've still got it!_ But her glee was quickly shot down when the look left Gary Stu's eyes and he smiled seductively at her and winked. _Oh, no! He's trying to use my mojo against me! Whatever will I do? _

Gary Stu calmly and confidently walked over to the Gryffindor table and sat down next to Mary Sue "You," he told her while gazing into her deep honey eyes, "Have got to be the most beautiful thing I've ever seen."

"Excuse, me Gary Stu?" Hermione, the only girl in the school that had the courage to go up to the wonderfully handsome Gary Stu, for he was truly more attractive than any man that had ever walked the earth.

"Quiet, plain girl," he responded, his eyes still on Mary Sue, "Can't you see that I am talking to a woman who surpasses you in looks, clothing, intelligence, and magical ability? You will never become as beautiful or as popular as she, and the two of us are destined to be together? For she is the granddaughter of Albus Dumbledore, and I am the son of Lord Voldemort, and it is our destiny to become the perfect couple and overthrow my father's evil ways and bring him over to the side of goodness. So you, you pathetically average girl, you just need to leave us alone so that we may bring our relationship to the next, and much more physical, level, and have incredible sex, even though we're both virgins we know just what to do to please someone of the opposite sex."

Hermione just stood there, completely at a loss for words. Gary Stu, on the other hand, got right to work at pleasing his woman. He slowly pulled off her tank top and, much to the delight of everyone in the great hall, exposing her round perfect breasts. Gary Stu laid her on top of the table and leaned down to kiss her when the doors to the great hall blew open, and there stood non-other than Voldemort!

"At last I have found you, my son! Now I will bring you over to the dark side by killing my arch nemesis!"

"Who, me?" Harry Potter asked, unable to take his eyes off of Mary Sue and Gary Stu, whose kisses had move down to Mary Sue's breasts and he was gently sucking on her nipples.

"No, not you, boy! My arch nemesis is the granddaughter of Albus Dumbledore, Mary Sue! Who I know is here at Hog-" Voldemort stopped in mid-sentence as he finally noticed his arch-nemesis. "Whoa, look at those." Yes, even Voldemort himself had fallen in love with the beautiful Mary Sue. "I can't do it. I love you, Mary Sue. I want to give up my quest for evil and join you, my son, in your quest for ridding the world of evil!"

Gary Stu pulled his face out of Mary Sue's cleavage long enough to say, "That's wonderful, father! But before we get to that," he turned his attention back to his topless love, "I've got something to finish." He caressed Mary Sue's breast and kissed and licked at her hard nipples. He continued to kiss her soft, creamy flesh until he was at her navel. He lifted up his hand and Mary Sue's leather pants disappeared (they were much too tight to just pull off).

Everyone gasped at this, not because Gary Stu was using wandless magic, but because Mary Sue had the most beautiful body any of them had ever seen. Her legs were long and slender, she had a perfect tight, round butt, and her vagina was, well, it was a lot like every other vagina except it was hairless (or maybe it had hair, it depends on which is more attractive, you see Mary Sue can change it at will) and it had the faint scent of vanilla. Mary Sue smiled and brought her hand up too, again using wandless magic to make Gary Stu's only article of clothing, his leather pants, disappear.

"I changed my mind," Harry said, staring, like everyone else in the great hall, at the newly nude Gary Stu, "I'm in love with _him_."

"Uh-huh." Ron and Hermione nodded in agreement."

Gary Stu straddled Mary Sue and slid his perfect ten-inch penis into her. She let out a moan of pleasure at this and smiled as he bent back down to suck on her breasts. He pumped in and out of her causing moans and groans of pleasure from himself, Mary Sue, and all the other inhabitants of Hogwarts, many of whom had started fondling themselves or a person near them.

This continued on until Mary Sue looked Gary Stu straight in the eyes and the two simultaneously had the most-blowing orgasmic orgasm of ALL TIME. But they weren't finished yet, Gary Stu pulled himself out of his lover and she moved down to take him in her mouth. At first she just gently licked the shaft and tip but fairly soon she was deep-throating him like there was no tomorrow.

"Oh!" Gary Stu moaned, grabbing onto her head, as his hips bucked forward and he shot his load into Mary Sue's mouth. She eagerly swallowed all of his seed and stood up to kiss him. At this the entire great hall, those who weren't still masturbating, and believe me that was a lot of people, burst into applause.

"Oh, this is so wonderful!" Mary Sue, not caring in the least that she was naked and dripping with sweat and semen, gushed, "I'm pregnant!"

"But how do you know, Mary Sue?" Voldemort, ecstatic a being a grandfather asked.

"Because I'm psychic and I can see the future." She replied, like it was obvious, and with her, it should be.

Gary Stu smiled and hugged his new bride, because apparently sometime between them meeting and fucking each other's brains out, they were married, "Me too, honey, me too."

So, Mary Sue and Gary Stu had twins, a girl named Mary Sue and a boy named Gary Stu, and they lived happily ever after, and they never ever came onto a canon character again.

THE END


End file.
